The Storm
by CuttlefishShiz
Summary: A girl starts her day at the beach with her best friend until a storm comes out of nowhere and she finds herself in a life or death situation. Then out of nowhere someone saves her life. Who is this mysterious person?
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character from the manga nor do I own the events from the manga.

"Mom I' am going to the beach today!" yells Kaminari

"Ok! Just make sure your back in time for dinner," yells mom from the kitchen.

Kaminari is eight teen with short black hair that falls just above the shoulders and has blue eyes. She spends most her time at the beach swimming or hanging out with her friends until today…

"Hey June!" says Kaminari has she approaches her best friend at their favorite meeting spot.

June is eight teen with long light brown hair that falls to her waist and has light brown eyes. Like her best friend Kaminari she spends most her time at the beach too swimming or hanging out with other friends.

"Where are the others I thought they were going to meet us here today?" Kaminari asked June.

"They stopped by couple minutes ago to say that they couldn't make it and that they were going to spend the day with their families hiking or something like that," replied June.

"Oh well let's just walk along the beach to the point and watch the seals until lunch time. Then maybe after lunch we can go swimming," says Kaminari.

"Sounds like a plan," says June.

They started walking down the beach towards the point enjoying the sun and the light breeze blowing in their hair. It was a beautiful early summer day and the two girls were having a wonderful time.

"I wonder where everyone is today. There are usually lots of people here on a day like today," ask Kaminari.

"Yea I know it's weird and I even checked the weather report today nothing suggest that there was going to be a storm today or anything. I also know that there's no events or festival going on we've would of heard if there were any," replies June.

"Hmm… that is weird indeed," thought Kaminari.

The two girls walked to the point and sat on the rocks for an hour or so watching the waves, seals and birds around them chatting about new movies that were going out later that week and what their other friends might be doing.

"Am starting to get hungry lets head back now," says Kaminari.

"Yea me too," says June.

The two girls made their way back down the beach and up to the shack were they severed hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hotdogs and French fries. When they got to the shack they found no one there but the manger.

"Nice to see someone here today you two are the first to costumers I've had all day," says the manger while they pay for their food.

"Do you have any idea why's that?" asked Kaminari.

"Nope, but I wish I did because it's starting to creep me out," replies the manger has he cooks their orders.

"That's another thing that doesn't add up," thought Kaminari.

"Well here's your order enjoy and have a great rest of the day," says the manager places their orders on the counter.

"Thank you and you too have well," reply the girls.

The two girls take their food to a table to sit down and eat. When they finish they throw their trash away and make their way down to the beach. They stay in the shallows for a bit before heading out into deeper water.

"Oh wow the water sure is nice today," says Kaminari.

"Yea I know totally," replies June.

"Omg looked there's dolphins I wonder if they'll come closer to us," says an excited Kaminari.

"That would be so cool," says June just says excited.

Not soon after the dolphins got closer to the two girls.

"This is totally awesome I can't wait to tell everyone else," says Kaminari.

"Yea I bet they'll be so jealous too," snickered June.

"He he yea I know," says Kaminari.

An hour or so later the dolphins disappear into the distance.

"I am going to head to shore now," June tells Kaminari.

"Ok with me I'll head in soon too," replies Kaminari.

June starts swimming to shore while Kaminari stays where they were. Then soon has June makes it to shore and walks up the beach to dry off that's when things started to get bad. The winds picked up out of nowhere and the currents started to carry Kaminari further and further out to see. It didn't take long for Kaminari to notice that the seas were getting rough and fast she tried to swim parallel to the shore but it was no use. Even though she was a strong swimmer it took all her strength just to stay above the crashing waves.

"KAMINARI!!!" yells June from the shore.

"JUNE!" yells Kaminari.

"I AM GOING TO GO GET HELP!" yells June feeling helpless when her friend was in danger but she knew if she went in the water there would be no chance at all for either of them. June runs to go get help hoping that maybe someone could get a boat out there or something.

Meanwhile…

"Where did this storm come from?" thought Kaminari. Kaminari felt her strength fading but she knew that if she panics that it would fade even faster.

June runs up the shack but there's no one there.

"Dam it! At a time like this too," thought June has she continues to run up the road into the lower part of town. When she finally gets to the street she turns to see that every store is closed, there are no people on the streets or light on. Starting to panic a little bit she runs and starts to bang on all the doors but no one answers. Not wanting to give up she runs further into town towards her house. When she gets to her house she bursts though the door breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked June's mom.

"Kaminari… the storm… got… carried… to sea…" replies June.

"You're not making any since dear did something happen? Where's Kaminari? Did you two have a good time at the beach today?" asked June's mom.

"We were swimming I came to shore to dry off then a storm came out of nowhere when Kaminari was still In the water and she got carried out to sea. There were no stores open in the lower part of town when I ran to get help so I had to run here," explains June once she caught her breath.

"Serious???" asked June's mom.

"Mom you know I wouldn't joke about something like this!" says June.

"Your right I do know. I'll call someone that can get a rescue team out there," says June's mom picking up the phone and dialing a number.

Meanwhile…

Kaminari strength is just about finished and she could no longer see the shore.

"How long can it take to get help?" thought Kaminari "The town isn't that far away… what if… what if something happened to June…"

Kaminari strength was gone now she could now feel something pulling her under the surface of the water. She took one last breath hoping that help was nearby. She kept getting pulled deeper and deeper until she couldn't hold her breath any more. Then just before she was going to lose conciseness she felt herself falling. Gasping she took a breath of air landing on a cliff over-looking the ocean. Below her was a giant maelstrom.

Back at June's house

The phone rings and June's mom pick up the phone and answers it.

"Hello," asks June's mom.

"Say what?" asks June's mom.

"What do you mean there's no storm at the beach?" asks June's mom starting to get angry.

June enters the room after taking a quick shower and changing her clothes.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar!?!" asks June's mom yelling into the phone.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" yells June's mom into the phone slamming it into its holder.

"What happened?" asks June.

"The rescue team headed down to the beach to find it clear. No storm or signs that a storm had passed by," explains June's mom.

"What!?!" gasps June. "But… but what about Kaminari?"

"I don't know dear. Are u sure of what you and what had happen?" asks June's mom.

"Yes, I am sure mom," replies June.

Then the phone rings.

"Hello?" asks June's mom picking up the phone.

"Yes, that's what June said," says June's mom.

"No, I am afraid I don't know what's going on," says June's mom

"I am so sorry I hope whatever or where ever Kaminari is that she's ok," says June's mom hanging up the phone.

"That was Kaminari's mom she's really upset I invited her over here. I think she would like to hear for herself on what happened instead of my quick summary when I left a message," says June's mom answering June's puzzled look.

"Ok…," replies June's looking down.

"Oh sweetie don't blame you're self you did nothing wrong," says June's mom comforting her daughter.

"But it is my fault if I had just stayed with her or had her come to shore with me none of this would have happened," says June her voice shaking has tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No it is not your fault not even Kaminari's mom would blame you for what happened," says June's mom trying to calm her daughter down.

Then the door bell ring. June's mom get's up to answer it. A couple minutes later June's mom comes back with Kaminari's mom and Kaminari's mom takes a sit while June's mom goes to make some tea. June's mom comes back with three cups of tea handing one out to everyone before sitting down with her own. June takes a slip of tea and tells Kaminari's mom what happened today when she and Kaminari were at the beach. Kaminari's mom just sits quietly then when June finishes the story she bursts into tears unable to hold them in any longer.

"There there" says June's mom patting Kaminari's mom on the back.

"But… but… what if I never see her again what if… what if…,"cries Kaminari's mom unable to finish the sentence.

"Now don't go thinking like that am sure what ever happened the Kaminari is alive somewhere we'll find her," says June's mom.

June couldn't take it she runs to her room closing the door behind and buries her face into her pillow and cries herself to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Kaminari backs up away from the edge wondering what happened and where she is. She tries to stand up but is unable to because the wind. Little does she know that there are two men in black cloaks with a red cloud pattern on them behind her in the trees.

"Well look at that. I wonder what a young girl like that is doing in a place like this," asks the first man a flash of lighting reveals a huge sword on his back.

The second man doesn't reply.

"Your not thinking about helping her is you?" the first man asks the second, again no reply from the second man.

Then all three people hear a cracking sound has the cliff starts to crumble away into the sea.

"Shit!!!" thought Kaminari has the part of the cliff in front of her falls into the sea. She starts scrabbling as fast as she can towards the trees. Fatigue starts to hit her as she's making her way to the safety of the trees. Her vision getting blur she can hardly see what's in front of her. Then the cliff falls from under her and she just barely hanging on with the tips of her fingers. Her strength gone she can't hold on any longer then just as she losing her grip a strong hand grabs her wrist.

"Don't let go," says the voice and with whatever strength she had left she curls her fingers around the sleeve of her rescue has he pulls her up into his arms. Then she blacks out and that's all she knows not even knowing the face of her rescue or who he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character from the manga nor do I own the events from the manga.

Authors note: I hope you all enjoy ch 1. Thank you to SkyeblueA, Lunarfox's Silverdusk and Wildwhisker for reviewing. I had like more than half of this ch done in like December but then I started playing on facebook. Second I got lots of this planned out in my head I just have to write it… Here's ch 2 so enjoy. Also I can be very evil when it comes to cliff hangers I can promise you that there will be more.

"It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up," says a man has he enters the room.

"She's tried and it looks like she's suffered from extreme exhaustion," explains the second man following the first ma into the room.

"I told you she wasn't worth saving," comments a third man following the other two men.

"I don't care what happen she's not staying here any longer Itachi get rid of her or I will," orders the first man.

Itachi takes a minute to think before responding.

"Fine," replies Itachi. He walks up to the sleeping girl picks here her in his arms and leaves the hide out.

"You do know that he's not going to kill her," Kisame tells Pain.

"I don't care," replies Pain. "She's not staying with Akatsuki if she's not useful to us.

"You don't even know that," replies Kisame. Pain just glares. "Whatever it's your call anyway."

After leaving the hideout Itachi heads down the mountain towards the nearest road. Far up along the road he sees a group of ninja's heading towards his location. He leaves the girl under a tree in view of the road.

"I am sorry that you'll never get to know who rescued you but maybe it's better this way," whispers Itachi to the sleeping girl.

Itachi heads back up the mountain before the other ninja notice him and hides among the trees. A couple minutes later the three ninja approach the sleeping girl.

"What's a girl doing sleeping in a place like this?" the ninja with white silvery hair asks his to team mates.

"I don't know Kakashi it's weird," replies the other man in the group.

"Kurenai you check out this girl and make sure she isn't hurt. Asuma you and I are going to scout the area to see if we can find anything that might give us a clue to where this girl came from," orders Kakashi.

Tens minutes later after scouting the area Kakashi and Asuma return to Kurenai and the girl.

"How is she?" asks Kakashi.

"She's not hurt far as I can tell but she's had a rough time," replies Kurenai.

"How so?" asks Kakashi.

"Well for one thing it looks like she's still recovering from extreme exhaustion," explains Kurenai." Also her clothes are covered in salt so it looks it she was in the ocean and the water dried leaving the salt."

"Hmm…" thought Kakashi as he looks at the girl. She was wearing a black t- shirt and black pants nothing to out of the ordinary.

"Well we can't leave her here were still about a days journey from the village so we might as well take her with us," says Kakashi.

"I agree," says Asuma.

"I agree as well," says Kurenai bending over to pick up the girl and shifting her to her back.

"Well let's start moving we got about four more hours then well set up camp and we should make it to Konoha some time tomorrow," says Kakashi as he starts to continue down the road.

"AYE!" replies both Asuma and Kurenai following Kakashi down the road.

Four hours later they start to set up camp in a small clearing near a river.

"Asuma you go catch some fish for dinner, Kurenai go get some fire wood and I'll start setting up camp," says Kakashi.

"Ok," replies Asuma and the two head off to do their jobs.

An hour later they get the fire going and the fish are starting to cook.

"I wonder how long the girl been asleep," asks Kurenai.

"Who knows," answers Kakashi reading his book. Just then the girl groans and starts to stir.

"Looks like she's finally coming around, let's give a bit of room I don't think she like having people hanging over her just as she's waking up," says Asuma.

"I agree," says Kakashi and he continued to read his book.

Slowly the girl opens her eyes.

"Where… where am I?" moans the girl.

"You're in the Fire Country less than a day's journey from Konoha," says Kakashi turning a page of his book. "Oh and my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Fire Country… Konoha… I've never heard of such places," replies the girl in a weak voice.

"You haven't?" questions Kakashi.

"No," whispers the girl shaking her head from side to side.

"What's your name?" asks Kurenai.

"Kaminari" whispers Kaminari.

"That's a beautiful name," says Kurenai smiling. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Thank you," replies Kaminari smiling.

"Where do you come from it doesn't seem your from around here?" asks Kakashi.

"I…, "starts Kaminari then a sharp pain hits her and she clenches her head with both her hands wincing a bit.

"Are you ok?" asks Kakashi puzzled.

"I think so my head just starting hurting when I tried to remember my past. For some reason I can't," says Kaminari.

"Did you hit your head?" asks Kurenai.

"I don't think so… or at least I don't remember," replies Kaminari turning her head around to look at her surroundings. "Who are you?" she asks the last member of the group.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi," replies the man.

"Nice to meet you," says Kaminari.

"Ok enough chatter," says Kakashi. "You must be hungry," passing the cooked fish out to everyone.

"Thank you very much," replies Kaminari.

"You're welcome now let's eat," says Kakashi.

The four of them eat their fish as darkness creeps across the land.

"Well I think it's time that we turn in for the night," says Asuma looking at the sky.

"I agree, come Kaminari you can share my tent with me I got an extra blanket too," says Kurenai.

"Thank you very much," replies Kaminari as she tries to stand up only to fall over. Just then Kakashi appears at her side holding her arm to keep her from falling.

"I think you should take it easy for a little longer you still haven't recovered fully," explains Kakashi.

"Yea…," replies Kaminari.

"Kurenai?" asks Kakashi turning to look at her.

"Aye," replies Kurenai walking over to Kaminari. She puts Kaminari arm over her own shoulder and they make their way to the tent.

"What do you think Kakashi? You think she's telling the truth?" asks Asuma putting to remaindered of his cigarette out.

"We'll bring her to Konoha and let the Hokage decide," replies Kakashi as he finishes the page he was on and puts it away in his tool bag.

"Well I guess you're right," sighs Asuma scratching his head and to two of them head off to their tent after putting out the fire.

Five hours ago…

Itachi watches from his hiding place as the three ninja discover the girl. Two of them head off to scout the area it seems.

"That's so predictable," thought Itachi. "But…" he sighs "They'll never find me or the hideout"

Itachi watches as the third ninja examines the girl. Then the other two come back and they talk for couple minutes and leave taking the girl with them.

"Well that's that," sighs Itachi has he makes his way back to the hideout.

The next morning…

The sun was just rising when Kaminari awoke she looked around to find that Kurenai wasn't there. Then Kurenai pokes her head in the tent.

"Oh good you're awake, how are you feeling?" asks Kurenai.

"Better," replies Kaminari has she makes her way to the tent's door. Kurenai stands aside to let her pass.

"You look better too; looks like you've regain some of your strength," replies Kurenai.

Kaminari looks around the clearing the fire was cooking fish again breakfast she guessed. The men's tent was already taken down and pack with the pack leaning against a tree. Kaminari turns around to ask Kurenai something and sees that she already started taking down the tent.

"Do you need any help?" asks Kaminari.

"Oh no am fine but why don't you pick some blackberries, that's what I was going to do next," replies Kurenai has she takes the last stake out of the ground and places it in the pile with the others.

"Ok," says Kaminari smiling glad to be of some help.

Kurenai points Kaminari into the right direction and she walks off caring a cloth bag. Kurenai lets out a sigh then Kakashi and Asuma appear from the trees.

"How is she?" asks Kakashi.

"She seems better we'll have the see later in the day. Did you find the rogue ninjas?" asks Kurenai.

"No, but it seems they're heading south judging by the tracks. We should be fine if we keep heading west," replies Kakashi has he sits down his back to a tree and starts reading his book. While Asuma takes a sit in front of the fire for a smoke.

Kaminari heads down the path to the river bank and finds the blackberry bushes. She sits down on a rock and looks at her reflection in the water. Her hair was full of leaves and twigs while her face and arms were covered and dirt and grime. Kaminari sighs and starts to pick the leaves and twigs out of her hair, then she washes the dirt and grime off her face and arms.

"_Well that's better,"_ thought Kaminari _"At least I don't look like a total mess."_

Kaminari fills the bag with berries then heads back to the camp to find that Kakashi and Asuma are back. Kurenai takes the bag from Kaminari and divides the berries between the four of them. Once the fish are ready the group eats breakfast then puts the fire and starts heading down the road.

"Hmm… Kakashi… Asuma if you don't mind me asking where were the two of you earlier?" asks Kaminari.

Kakashi looks at his companions then at Kaminari. "There were some rogue ninjas near us this morning Asuma and I followed their tracks it looks like their heading south. But, since were heading west we should have no trouble from them," explains Kakashi then seeing the look on her face asks. "You're not from around here are you?"

"'_Shit…" _thought Kaminari.

"_I thought we weren't going to say anything about that until we got back to the village,"_ thought Kurenai.

"_If Kakashi has said that he must have a reason,"_ thought Asuma.

"Hmm... I don't really know…" whispers Kaminari.

"You mean you don't know where you're from? Where your village or country anything?" questions Kakashi getting serious.

"Hmm… I know where am from I just… don't know where it is or… or where I am…" whispers Kaminari by now the group has stop walking and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai are watching Kaminari for any signs of a reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" questions Kakashi again.

"I…I… don't know…" whispers Kaminari again her voice so low you can barely hear her.

". . ."

"_Does this girl know anything?"_ thought Kakashi.

"_Poor Kaminari… I bet she's really freaked out now,"_ thought Kurenai.

"_I don't think she's what you think she is Kakashi…"_ thought Asuma.

"Well that takes care of that," says Kakashi returning to his normal "cheerful" self. Then he takes out his book to start reading it and continues down the road.

"_. . . What the hell?!"_ thought Kaminari.

Kurenai sighs and follows Kakashi followed by Kaminari then Asuma. Couple hours later they reach a small gorge, Kakashi stops and puts his book away then turns to look at the others.

"Ok, Kaminari this gorge isn't has bad has most but there are couple small places where you might fall so we'll keep walking in the order we have been, so Asuma can help if you need any," explains Kakashi and the four of them continue down the path though the twisted winding gorge. An hour passes without any issues.

"You're doing quite well Kaminari I thought you need help a couple places back there," says Kakashi. Kaminari blushes a light pink.

"I've hike a lot… with friends and… my family…"says Kaminari trailing off at the end.

"Were almost out of here once we pass around this bend we'll be good," says Kakashi. A couple minutes later they finally step out of the gorge and into a grassy field that stretched on until it hit the trees in the distance. To their left though was a steep rocks cliff side with fallen rocks scatter all along the bass while on their right the gorge continued to wind in a north north/west direction before disappearing into the distance. Then all of a sudden about a dozen ninja jump out from the rocks kunai drawn they changed the group in a planed out attack formation.

"Shit… it's the group of rogue ninja from before Kurenai, Asuma get ready Kaminari go hid in the rocks," orders Kakashi. Kaminari quickly dives behind the rocks while Asuma takes out his fist weapon equips them and starts to run he charka though them. Kurenai and Kakashi take out a couple kunai and the two groups collide. Asuma quickly takes out two followed by Kurenai who also takes out another two. Kakashi throws a bunch of kunai taking out three then makes a couple hand signs takes out three more with chidori.

"My what do we have here a little girl with group of ninja. This should be fun killing you," chuckles a voice. Kaminari looks around for the source of the voice only to look up just in time to dodge a man with a kunai. Kaminari runs out into field with the ninja right behind her.

"You think you can escape me? My name Buck fear my name has it will be the last one you hear!" says Buck just has his about the strike Kaminari with his kunai she turns around to face him a puts her arms up in defense, to try a protect herself. Soon have the kunai hits her arm Buck is sent flying back into the cliff side and a cascade of rocks fall all top of him killing him. Kakashi turns around just in time to see the charka fade from Kaminari arms has she collapses to her knees staring at the spot where Buck was buried in the rocks. Asuma and Kurenai walk up beside Kakashi after finishing off the rest of the rouge ninjas.

"So… what now?" asks Asuma low enough so only Kakashi and Kurenai hear.

"MY FALLEN ANGEL FROM AVOBE YOU HAVE FINALLY LANDED BEFORE ME I WILL WIN YOUR HEART WITH UNREQUIRED LOVE!!!!" Kaminari stands up to look around in time to see a green blur run down the side of the cliff right at her barely having enough time to hide behind Kurenai.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Kaminari.

"I AM THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!!! ROCK LEE IS MY NAME!!! WHAT MAY YOURS MY ANGEL!!!" yells Lee.

". . ."

"Lee stop that you're going to scare her," says a girl.

"But Ten-Ten…" says Lee.

"Good job Lee!" says another voice.

"Oh, hi Gai," says Kakashi who had pulled he book out again and started reading it. Asuma was a smoking another cigarette.

Suddenly…

"KAKASHI! FIGHT ME" yells Guy and he charges Kakashi who sighs putting his book away. Gai throws a punch Kakashi leaps back in time to dodge it and the two disappear into the trees.

"My angel I ask again what may be your name?" asks Lee.

"Kaminari," whispers Kaminari.

"Kaminari what a beautiful name and what a beautiful technique…" replies Lee.

"Please it wasn't anything that special," says the other boy.

"Neji you're not helping either, cant you tell that she's upset," says Ten-Ten.

"Upset about what she didn't kill the guy the technique she use merely stunned the guy it's the rocks that crushed him," explains Neji.

"NEJI!" yells Ten-Ten. "Stop that,"

"Fine,"

Kakashi and Gai return, Gai has a black eye while Kakashi appears untouched.

"You may have won this round Kakashi but with my power of youth I will win the next," says Gai tears dramatically pouring from his eyes.

"Anyway… Kaminari are you alright?" asks Kakashi.

"I think so…"

"Ok then everyone move out,"

Kaminari trys to stand but here legs wouldn't support her lucky Lee was there to catch her.

"Don't worry my princess I will carry you the rest of the way," says Lee winking.

"No, please really I can walk myself," whisper Kaminari a little too late. Lee was already carrying her piggy back style.

"Right all lets get the it village in four hours or its 100 laps around the village," says Gai.

"I'll make it there in two," says Lee.

"I thought it was another six hours before we got back…" mutters Ten-Ten.

"_Wait if it takes six hours to get the village how are they going to get there in four much less two," _thought Kaminari.

She soon got her answer has Lee started running full speed towards the direction of the village.

"_. . . Holy shit!"_ thought Kaminari.

One hour and fifty nine minutes later…

"WERE HERE!!!" shouts Lee has he stops right and the entrance.

"Good job Lee," says Gai has he stops right by Lee.

"Kaminari you have not said a word are you aright my angel?" asks Lee.

"I think am going to be sick…" whispers Kaminari.

Lee quickly lets Kaminari off his back so she can sit on the ground to try and ease some of the nausea.

"Lee I think that was a little too much for her," says Gai.

"I am truly sorry Kaminari please will you forgive me?" asks Lee has he knees by her side.

"I forgive you just please don't do it again anytime soon…" whisper Kaminari.

"Anything for you my angel!"

"I guess we just we to wait here until the others get here so we can report the Hokage together," says Gai.

"Yo, I was wondering how long it was going to take you guys to get here. Are you feeling better Kaminari?" asks Kakashi.

"Kakashi you devil how did you get here so fast?" asks Gai.

"No, I have failed," cries Lee and he runs off into the distance.

"Where'd he going?" asks Kaminari.

"He went off to run 100 laps around the village I bet. I am so proud of him," replies Gai has tears dramatically pouring from his eyes again.

". . ."

Finally Ten-Ten, Neji, Asuma and Kurenai arrival and the group head off into the village.

"So she ends up in Konoha,"

"**Yes, it would seem so we should head back now,"**

"Yea we got to report back don't we?"

In a cave somewhere in the middle of no where

"Assumable" orders a man and six figures appear around in a circle.

"What the fuck is it this time did Itachi pick up other bitch that's dangling off some fucking cliff again? I was right in the middle of a ritual," shouts Hidan annoyed.

"How cares about that I was in the middle of counting my money," says Kakuzu.

"Well, I was…" started Sasori but he quickly stop when Pain started to glare at him.

"Zetsu tell them what you found out," orders Pain.

Zetsu comes up from the ground his fly trap opens up to relive a man face.

"The girl Itachi found her name is Kaminari and she was picked up by a bunch of ninjas from Konoha."

"**But, on the way to Konoha Buck and his gang attacked to group."**

"Kaminari got caught in the cross fire…"

"And the fucking bitch died right?" asks Hidan.

"**I wasn't done but no she didn't die she manage to protect herself by running charka though her arms."**

"What's so special about that?" asks Kisame.

"The nature of her charka is lightning but here's the thing she didn't use any hand signs either,"

"Are you sure?" asks Pain.

"**Yes, it also appears that she has a rather large about of charka to like Kisame dose."**

"Inserting… we should keep an eye on her if she's who I think she is… then she could be useful. If anyone runs into her don't attack her just watch her from a distance that's an order," says Pain.

"Fine… guess the bitch is lucky maybe…" replies Hidan.

"Ok," mutter the others.

"Dismiss!" orders Pain and everyone disappears.

Somewhere by the sea and man appears form under the trees. Looking up into the sky he watching has storm clouds roll across. A flash of light a followed by a loud boom breaks the silence.

"Kaminari…" he whispers into the wind has it starts to rain.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed ch2^^ for those that would like to know Kaminari means thunder. And if anyone is inserted this story will somewhat follow the Naruto story line and right now Naruto is still at the academy. Please review I love hearing your thoughts^^


End file.
